Deception
by AlwaysForeverCandreorJandre
Summary: Story of five teenagers who have to work out how to control their new born powers with many twists, Mainly Candre, Jandre and slight Cabbie and Bade. Please Review.
1. Introduction

Deception

Story of Jade and Cat two sisters looking for love with a twist, Mainly Candre, Jandre and slight Cabbie and Bade.

Disclaimer: Dont own victorious Dan Schneider does.

Introduction to the Characters:

Jade West and Cat Valentine are thought to be two Completly different people, but are two with many similarities. Two with the same Parents but were put up for adoption at birth because their Parents wouldnt be able to support them, so from then on Jade was taken into the West house and Cat the Valentine's.

Jade West is looked as a cold-hearted monster with no feelings for anyone but herself, who is actually one of the most caring people you would meet in your life if she would let you break the walls around her heart which was built during her abussive past.

Cat Valentine is believed to be a ditzy, wierd bipolar girl who has no clue what is going on in the world is actually a person who puts everyone elses needs in front of hers and can brighten up even the most heart-less' day with that smile of hers and she only lives in a world of pink, unicorns, red velvet cupcakes and happiness is because of the loneliness she experienced as a child.

Andre Harris a Young man who is calm and caring in ways you couldn't imagine, a shoulder to lean or cry on in times of need, a musical prodigy with an abilty to play multiple instruments and is everybody's friend because he is so like-able but he is broken inside, at the age of 6 his Parents were Brutally murdered, from then on Andre was put into custody of his Grandma Charlotte; who only became Mentally Unstable because of Andre's Parents Death. Andre vowed then he would get his revenge and wouldn't let anybody get close to reaching his heart.

Beck Oliver a guy who is chill and relaxed on the outside but on the inside is a person filled with hate, evil and pain , because at an early age his parents abandoned Beck and his awkward brother Robbie after his parents left for an anniversary of theirs. Beck had to get a job, and the only thing available was going into the drug dealing buisness. Now if Beck wants something, he will do anything to get his way even it means death. If beck has anyone close to him its an enemy, you know the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

Robbie Oliver is the brother of Beck Oliver he is the awkward dorkie one of the two, Beck gets the girls he gets the rejections, he knows the world is an evil place because Beck has told him this and he has to listen to beck doesnt he? Even though Beck has told him stuff about the world Robbbie already knows because of his own personal experiences, being bullied and not being able to defend himself, having no parents for support throughout his life, living in a dirty old shack the list is endless. Robbie's only way of expressing himself is Rex, a puppet who is an extension of robbie, saying what Robbie doesnt have the guts to say, people say rex isn't real but Robbie knows rex is real because rex is Robbie.

All this heart break has caused these people to develop powers that each one will soon find/learn/master as the times go on.

Jade has the Ability to create/bend/use Ice at her own free will.

Cat has the Ability to create/bend/use Water at her own free will.

Andre has the Ability to create/bend/use Earth at his own free will.

Beck has the Ability to create/bend/use Fire at his own free will.

Robbie has the Ability to create/bend/use Air at his own free will.


	2. New Discovery's

**New Discovery's**

**This chapter will tell you how Andre finds out about his powers and how a flame Between Andre/Cat/Jade starts to spark.**

**Jade's POV: **Every day at 7:30 my alarm goes off, I want smash it into pieces but I leave it any due to the fact that I know, if I dont get up by 8am I will have to deal with my fathers hurtful commets. I eventually get dressed, eat breakfast and leave the house by 7:55.I am walking to Hollywood Arts today to embrace the hollywood scenary around me, it will be my second year at the school and I will be walking through those double doors with pride.

**Cat's POV: **I am out of my house door by 7:45 because I want to get to Hollywood arts early so I can meet new friendly faces and show them around 'HA'. Ooh, I see my best friend Jade by her scissor locker, and she might want to do the same thing as me, YAY!

"Hi Jade!"

"What!" she screamed but then soon apologised after realising it was me,

"What'cha doing?" I question,

"Looking at what lessons I have today, You should do the same thing."

"Later. Lets make new friends." I exclaimed.

As I said that a dark extremely handsome young-man(Who I have never seen before) looks confused and lost and as I made eye contact with him it sent shivers down my spine.

**Jade's POV: **Me and Cat were arguing until Cat stopped talking and started to stare intensely at someone who just entered through the door,(I thought it was Robbie Oliver because she has had a crush on him since our previous year at HA but no it was someone different) I turned to see who it was because the look on her face looked like she was starstruck, when I had turned; my heart skipped a beat and I had to catch myself because this guy was so much more built than Robbie and so dam hot it was unbelieveable. I had turn back and stick my face in my locker before anyone saw I was blushing.

**Andre's POV: **I entered Hollywood Arts for the first time in my life, I started to walk but stopped a quarter of the way in to look at the map the lady gave me outside the school, as I am looking at the map, I overhear a heated argument between two girls, I turned to face the argument between the two to be astonished by their beauty, a little red head 'lil red' and a much taller brunette which stood with confidence, I think my mouth started to gape open but I think I quickly shut it. lil red started to give me flirtatious looks/gestures to get my attention and it did, very much actually but I needed to find sikowitz' classroom to get to my first period Drama. I quickly ask her does she know where Sikowitz' class is and to my luck she's in my class, we get to know each other better as I find out her name is Cat Valentine, she has a crazy brother and her bestfriend name is Jade the other girl I saw and as we enter the classroom she links arms with mine and sits on the right side of me while about ten minutes later Jade sits on the left. I introduce myself to the whole class and discover that my drama teacher is a nut job. Cat makes me get this feeling that I can't descibe, I think we were made to meet each other, if it is as friends or something more I couldnt say, there is a bond between me and her I can feel it. Jade just makes me want to learn more about her and why she is nice to me and cruel to others like Sinjin.

No-ones POV - Jade watched as the two walked walked away chatting, she was intrigued to find out more abot this mystery boy and why she felt a connection between herself and the boy. She would find out about his past because she feels like her sub-conscience is telling her they had met before.

There was something that no-one had realised was after every step Andre took talking to cat, is that a little crack would form on the ground.

Later on in the Andre meets the Oliver's, he becomes friends with them because their friends with Cat and Jade, but takes a quick dislike to both especially to the older one beck because his personality felt like a facade to andre, a masquerade to what lies beneath. And Robbie his irritating little brother, who was way too close to Cat, carried a puppet which is called Rex on his arm and listened to his brother way too carefully. He would keep a close eye on Beck and Robbie from this day on.

**Beck's POV:** I don't like this Andre kid, he's trying to just come in our group like he's , I will become good friends with this boy to learn about his past and why he is even here. The girls seem way too into this boy and I don't like one bit.

**Andre's POV:** My first day at HA was...interesting, made friends with two amazing but complex girls and made "friends" with two brothers which seem to be hiding something. Anyway I am home safe and I need to check on my Grandmother, I see her door is open and I assume that it was ok to walk in. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH". On the wall in blood it wrote _'Watch Your back' _. What this meant Andre did not know but he did Know and see that his grandma charlotte; the only thing left connected to his parents, was stabbed and left to die drowning in her own blood, at first Andre started to cry then was filled with pure rage he hadn't felt this angry since the death of his parents. The ground started to shake, crack and rumble this was an earthquake of about 7.0 on the richter scale, blocks of rock began to rise from the ground and up into the air, and at the sound of Andre's war cry, shot up even further into the earths atmosphere like lava in an erupting volcano and spew across about 20 blocks, making a rock shower. In the back of his mind he started thinking about the Safety of Jade and Cat and if they would be harmed by this rock shower, then he started thinking why all of this was happening, then he calmed down and the rocks seized to fall and stop in mid-air, they then returned to their original places in the earth. Andre then began to think of a piece of the earth, then what he thought of appeared, he moved his hands and as he moved his hands the rock followed. Andre just discovered that he has the power to control the Earth at his own free will. Andre spoke to his dead grandmother "I will find the person who did this and I will kill them, for You, Mum and Dad!"

No-one's POV: (About a block away from Andre's house), A knife in this persons hands and Blood staines on his T-shirt, a young man walked away with a smug smile on his face...

**Cliff hanger! Who did it? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.**

**I will try to update daily, but its most likely that I will update every 3 days.**

**Today is an exception.**


	3. Learning

Learning

Andre learns more about his family's past, who killed his parents and why he, Jade and Cat were supposed to meet. Charlotte's Killer will be pretty clear in this chapter.

**Andre's POV: **My Grandmother's funeral was small, hardly anybody attended but my two uncles, me and Jade. I did invite Cat aswell but she couldn't handle being in an atmosphere of sadness. I burst into tears because I hadn't quite registered what had happened, my grandma had been taken away from me forever, then what happened next is something I wouldn't picture Jade doing, she slowly walked up to me and consoled me with a hug. I cried even harder. After about 10 minutes she let go and we gazed into each others eyes, just looking at those beautiful brown eyes they spoke to me saying "_I know what your going through_", then I felt the same feeling I did with Cat. I was confused but delighted with the time that we spent together.

**Jade's POV: **When I heard about the death of Charlotte on the news I instantly thought of how Andre was feeling and adjusting to the situation, I then call him no answer, I try again no answer, a third, fourth and fifth and the same thing happened over and over. I started to worry if he had done something like you know sinful, I then clocked on what might be going on , he might want his to to grieve or space so I stop worrying and continue with my day. The next day I got a call from Andre inviting me to his grandma funeral, I thought of rejecting since I hadn't known him for that long but something urged me to accept, then I agreed to attend by saying _"Ok I'll be there"_ because he probably needed morale support. Soon after I had arrived Andre just starts to cry, at first I make it out to be weak however I now get where he is coming from because my elder sister had commited suicide at the age of 21. What I did next even suprised me, I encased the crying boy into my arms and held him and when we departed, that connection that I felt when I first saw him grew even stronger.

**Andre's POV: **The funeral was now finished and the time has come for the testator to read out Grandma's will, she didn't have much so my real-estate uncle got her car, my weird uncle got all of her paintings which were worth about $30,000 each and I got the rest of it, her house, her riches and a note book. I dropped Jade home so she could get home safely and as a thankyou for just being there(she gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek) and then I drove back to My house. The first thing I do is try to work out who was the murderer of Grandma, my mind keeps on repeating the thought of Beck but he doesn't know where I live so I rule him and his brother out. Then I come a conclusion the murderer is a random hit and run criminal but I will find him and I will kill him. I then remember I was given a mysterious notebook that I have never seen my grandma write in before. I turn to the first page to see in exceptionally neat handwriting it said _'To our dearest son Andre, we hope you read this notebook because it will explain things that you may starting to be aware of. If you want to learn more abot us keep reading. This notebook is for your eyes and the ones that you trust only.'_

**The Notebook: **_Andre who is writing this is your mother Janelle Harris, and by my side is your father George Harris telling me what to write. I have the power of precognition(To predict future events) and your father hear beside me has super strength. This is why you may be discovering new powers, you may even develop more than one since both your parents have super powers. _

_Your old Mama and Papa were part of superhero grop which was called the HA's where we joined with the Ambler's another couple with super powers the wife Jenny had super speed and her husband Cadal had telekinesis, we were the ultimate superhero team. After 2 years of secretly crime fighting, both me and Jenna fell pregnant. Jenna had twins but put them up for adoption to keep them out of harms way, they took pictures of both girls before they were taken away to their new parents, one resembled Jenny and the other Cadal . We kept you until you were three but then put you into the care of your grandma in case if we died, hoping you wouldn't remeber us, we made occasional visits to check up on you but we weren't around because the Olivers a family of super-villains filled with evil and why I say super-villains is because they had super powers like us, kept on plotting schemes to take over hollywood, the HA's stopped them but they always found a way to slip away and come up with a new way to bring the HA's attention. _

_Eventually I saw the end to the Olivers and the HA's where both groups would die in a gruesome battle for victory, by the time you read this both your father and I will be dead and we are so sorry that we didn't spend that much time with you but we want you to know that we love you. The only way this feud would continue is if Rebecca had children. _

_You will encounter the Ambler children in your days as a teenager, the only thing different is they will be going be different surnames which I am unaware of. These two girls will help you in the future so __**DO NOT**__ break their trust, these two do have powers they may or may not know about. In later years of life you will have to make a choice between the two both paths have happy endings it is your choice and your choice only._

_If you do encounter a Oliver you can not trust them, make friends with them but do not I repeat do not tell or reveal any secrets that you may have, they will expose them and make your life a living hell. They are pure trouble. Don't bring shame to our family name. They will try everything to bring misery into your life and you cant let that happen._

_We love you son and in the back of this book we have left you two lockets, one with you, your father and me and the other with you as a new born in the middle and the two Ambler girls on either side of you. Keep these to remeber our faces because we will always remeber yours. The only reason I can tell you all of this is because of my powers so be grateful for yours_

_Love Janelle and George the Harris'._

**Andre's POV: **After reading this I understood now my parents were hereos, the Olivers were real bad mother fuckers who killed my parents and I must find The two girls my parents were talking about. I opened the first locket at the back of the notebook to find my Parents and me in the three pictures then I opened the other one to see a picture of me as a new born in the middle and a small 'A' at the bottom of the picture, to the the left was a newborn girl with a bit of brown hair with a 'J' at the bottom which I assume is for Jenna and a newborn girl on the right with a slight reddish colour in her hair with a 'C' at the bottom which probably stood for Cadal. I place both around my neck to keep safe and slip the notebook on the bookshelf which is full of grandma's old books because its late and I need to get up early for school in the morning. The last thing I think about is who is the two girls beore I fall asleep.

Flashback: "I don't want to." he exclaimed.

"What, What did you say? I am your older brother and you will do what I say!" the older brother shouted.

"Please dont make me do this!" He begged.

"You will find out Andre's Address from Cat your 'crush' and kill anybody you see in the house, i'll even drive you there to give you a boost."

"But, why?"

"You dont do it and Rex gets it." The older one bellowed out

"Ok OK" He now knows that he is defeated and has to have the burden of murder on his soul for the rest of his life.

Finished. If you want to know how the others find out about their powers your gonna have to wait until the next Chapters. Please review. DT


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

This story will focus on how Robbie gets his powers, a love between Andre/Cat, and obviously this chapter will be about jealousy and what it can do to people. Sorry for the late update.

_**Thursday 11:00 Sikowitz' Classroom: **_One by one the students for Acting entered the crazy teacher's class, some were Shruggers; those who would only react to things, Freaks, Geeks and last of all the SOTF's (Stars of the future). The SOTF's included Andre, Beck, and Cat and jade, why were they classed as this it's because of their natural gifts, Andre being a musical prodigy, Beck being an outstanding actor, Cat for her indescribable vocals and Jade for her Singing, Acting and Directing. Andre and Cat entered side by side walking, sat down and started getting into a deep conversation about the future whilst Sikowitz rambled on.

"Andre, you and I are going to be successful singers, we're going to be reach the top of the charts, going to rich and going to live together in a gigantic mansion."

"Hold on their Cat, I believe you when said that we're going to be successful but living…together in a mansion maybe be a step too far if you know what I'm saying." Andre thought of living with Cat, just thinking about having a stunning beauty in the room next door got his hormones 'released.'

"No we are going to live together whether you like or not and maybe Jade can live with us too." Cat exclaimed. Andre was now wondering about what it would be like living with Jade and Cat, then the thought of both lying either side of him in his bed only in bras and panties. He got eventually got lost in his fantasy.

Realising he was zoning out Cat screamed "Andre!" getting the whole classes attention, this quickly snapped him out of his daydream.

"Sorry I zoned out but Cat what I was trying to say was wouldn't we have to be in some sort of relationship to live together?"

"We are aren't we? Friends, doesn't that ring a bell?"

"I'm talking about something more than that."

"Mmm…" thinking for a few seconds she then spoke "Oh you mean boyfriend and girlfriend."

* * *

In the far east of the classroom Robbie's sharp ears heard the words 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' come out the girl's mouth he was so desperately in love with, a smile began to creep on his face but swiftly faded once he heard the word yes come out of Andre's mouth. A breeze began to fill the air when no windows were open. As Robbie's heart beat picked up pace, the breeze grew stronger and papers started fly. Since everyone went into panic mode Andre decided to take the lead of this situation since Sikowitz was screaming like a cowardly little girl and left the class through the front entrance near the board. People really started to get anxious when chairs were being tossed around like rag dolls. "Everybody get down and cover your heads!" he shouted as loud as he could, quickly one by one the students in Sikowitz' acting did as Andre said protecting friends and crushes. After he had spoken he found Cat into his arms and covered her head with his own. In the back of the room Jade was actually pretty freaked out about what was happening even though she watches all these horror movies, she didn't expect a paranormal activity to happen in her favourite classroom. Just as she was about to scream she heard Andre's wise words and covered her head, curled into a ball then felt two too familiar arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

_**Jades POV: **_Why did it have to be him? The boy that flirts with every single girl at Hollywood. Beck Oliver has his arms around me, ugh. He's not the right person, not the guy I want holding me.

"Get off me Oliver!" I scream at him trying to get shake him off but failing to his immensely strong grip.

"No, you'll get hurt and I can't let that happen to you."

"You're not the right guy, Beck."

"Then who is? Mr Andre Harris who has his hands all over Cat? He's in love with Cat not you face the facts, they've been hanging out every day after school at each other's houses and you know it."

"Shut up, Beck you're lying to me, just stop talking!"

"If I'm lying to you why don't you take a look?" Beck commented spitefully

He loosened his grip to allow me to see what was going on, he even brought his hand to my chin so that I could look the right way and face the pair. What I saw was the two staring into each other's eyes, Cat encased in Andre's protective arms and Andre saying something along the lines of 'I am going to protect you forever'. What really made my heart sink to my stomach was seeing how well the two got on together and how that would never happen between me and Andre.

Beck hadn't noticed but Jade had begun to tear up, and once those tears had left those mesmerizing blue eyes and once they started to roll down her cheeks the slowly began to form small circular icicles which would drop and become H2O again as they hit the floor.

* * *

_**Robbie's thoughts:**_ "Wow, what's going on?"

"Why is everyone screaming?"

"Where is Rex?"

"Who is doing this?"

"When did this start to happen?"

"How is this happening?"

"Is it me who is doing this? Making everyone protect the ones they care for? Care for? Cat."

"That's when this started, when Cat and Andre started talking."

"So does this wind have to do with my jealousy? And if it does, does that mean that I have superpowers?"

"Alright Robbie, if I calm down and the winds slow down that means I definitely have super powers."

"If I show Cat these powers, I can get her back from that douche Andre and finally stand up for myself when people like Jade try to bully me."

"Cat is so sexy."

"Oh, when the winds stop I need to pretend I was just as scared as the others so that no-one suspect anything."

"I can't wait to tell Rex about this."

* * *

So as Robbie's mind wondered what the world would be like having Cat as his bride, his heart beat went back to his resting heart rate and the winds in the classroom has started to fade. As the winds stopped Robbie took cover and pretended to be just as petrified as his fellow classmates.

The students noticed that coldness of the air had returned to room temperature and things had stopped flying across the room, the first to get up was Jade finding an excuse to be parted from Beck's arms she exited the classroom in a state none has seen her before: CRYING. The SOTF's got to their feet, encouraged others to get on foot and leave this supernatural room then leaving sharply after everyone had got out. The group of four hugged not knowing that two out of these five had powers. Only one noticed the disappearance of Jade; and it wasn't Andre or Beck.

* * *

Those who attended Hollywood Arts today were dismissed early due to the incident in Sikowitz' classroom. The gang (Yes, Jade had returned) had decided to relieve some stress and have some fun by going to the nearest park that they could find but before anyone could go to the park some conversations needed to happen.

Cat pulled Andre into the janitor's closet with a surprising amount of strength.

"Andre what can I do to thank you for what you did for me?"

"What?"

"What can I do to thank you?"

"Ooh…you don't need to do anything for me Cat."

"Well if you can't think of anything here."

And in that moment Cat placed lips onto Andre's, he froze but then loosened into the kiss and followed her lead. Andre thought he was in a carnival with fireworks going off in every direction with him and Cat being in the centre of everything. The kiss lasted for about forty-five seconds, until Andre parted their lips and thought of the relationship he had with another amazing but complex girl. Having some regrets he left Cat in the JC (Janitor's Closet) who also left the closet with a smile and returned to the group. One of the five had seen the two kissing.

* * *

"Cat we need to talk."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. Who wants to talk to Cat? .I'm so sorry that this chapter has been updated so late, it was originally supposed to called heartbreak but it took too long for me to incorporate all my ideas into it. Please review my story and if you got any questions about it just PM me. AFCOJ. Next Chapter is call Heartbreak. **


End file.
